1. Technical Field
The disclosure relates to a light-emitting diode package and a method for manufacturing the same, and in particular to a light-emitting diode package having metal pillars and a method for manufacturing the same.
2. Description of the Related Art
A light-emitting diode has a P/N junction, and the light-emitting diode may emit light when electric voltage is applied to the P/N junction. The light-emitting diode is widely used in various applications such as indicators, shop signs, illumination and other illumination devices. Since the light-emitting diode (LED) has advantages such as small volume, long lifetime, low power consumption and high brightness, the light-emitting diode is gradually replacing the conventional light bulb and becoming the most important illumination device in use today.
In the packaging process of light-emitting diodes, the eutectic bonding process is a common die attach method. In the eutectic bonding process, eutectic metal is formed on the surface of the light-emitting diode chip or the surface of the carrier, then the light-emitting diode chip and the carrier are eutectically bonded. Then, the eutectic bonding process is completed by heating. However, in the heating process, the light-emitting diode chip may easily shift or rotate, resulting in failure of the eutectic bonding process or resulting in an electrical shortage or a broken circuit. In the conventional process, the light-emitting diode chip is pressed in the eutectic bonding process to solve the above issues and increase the yield. However, the pressing process will increase the manufacturing complexity and the cost and decrease the throughput.
Therefore, a method for manufacturing the light-emitting diode package with simplicity, cost-effectiveness, high throughput, which may prevent the light-emitting diode chip from shifting or rotating in the heating process, is needed.